


En busca de la profecía perdida

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Friendship, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sybill y Xeno tienen algo que buscar en el Departamento de Misterios.





	En busca de la profecía perdida

**Otoño de 1979**

—Siento el retraso, Xeno —se disculpó Sybill llegando apresurada Departamento de Misterios—. Mi madre estuvo toda la noche tosiendo y casi me quedo durmiendo.

—¿Cómo está Medea?

—Mejor.

—Espero que se mejore.

Sybill cogió un papel que había encima de la mesa del jefe y le indicó a Xeno que le siguiera.

—Lamento que en tu primer día de trabajo tuvieras que esperar tanto.

—Da igual. He estado entretenido leyendo…

Sybill lo miró de soslayo mientras seguía caminando.

—Aún no entiendo por qué lo dejaste. Eres un buen periodista, Xeno. Todos lo sabemos.

—Menos los de El Profeta. No me valoraban lo suficiente y… —Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar—: Fue lo mejor.

—Esto no es precisamente un camino de rosas…

—Esto es temporal.

—Yo dije eso mismo hace cinco años. Mucha suerte, querido.

Xeno se encogió de hombros cuando Sybill se paró en seco ante una puerta. La abrió y entraron.

—¿Esto es…?

—Bienvenido a la Sala de las Profecías, señor Lovegood.

Xeno se quedó embobado mirando a los cientos de miles de esferas luminosas que había a su alrededor. Era tan fascinante como escalofriante.

—Es…

—Impresiona, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué debemos hacer?

—Te lo resumiré: hace un mes, un idiota casi la lía destrozando esta sala. Por suerte, no pasó a mayores, pero se desordenaron y tuve que encargarme del desastre…

—¿Y no te echó una mano?

—El chico fue despedido _ipso facto_.

—¿En serio?

—¿No te acabo de decir lo que casi consigue?

—¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

—Pues como lo hice sola, resulta que soy humana y algo disléxica, así que hay dos profecías que están en el lugar de la otra: una de 1797 y otra de 1979. Han encontrado la de 1797 —dijo, enseñándole el papel que tenía en la mano—, pero falta encontrar la otra.

—¿Y no podemos atraerlo con un _accio_?  
—¿Estarías aquí de ser tan fácil?

Xeno asintió, dándole la razón. Sybill sacó su varita y apuntó a una bola.

—¡ _Revelio_! ¿Ves? Tienen la fecha exacta. Por eso tu ayuda.

Comenzaron a rebuscar, lanzando el hechizo silenciosamente.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal está Pandora? Hace tiempo que no coincidimos. ¿Ha tenido ya la niña?

—Está bien. Y no creo que tengamos hijos. Por más que lo intentamos, no… —Xeno miró a su amiga ceñudo—. Espera, ¿qué has dicho…?

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —dijo agarrando la esfera que buscaba—. Pues ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba…

—Y no he hecho nada…

—Me haces compañía. ¿Sabes lo aburrida que es esta sala?

Xeno se echó a reír.

—Sigo diciendo que este no es tu sitio. Te mereces uno mejor. Y lo sabes.

—No sé yo. Aún no he predicho ninguna profecía, así que nadie me toma en serio por eso.

—Ya la tendrás. Lo presiento.

—Gracias por los ánimos, cielo. Eres un sol.

Xeno abrazó fuerte a su amiga. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaría que esa profecía llegaría mucho más pronto de lo que ambos se imaginaban.


End file.
